Corvus
Corvus (Japanese: エルギオス Ergios) is the final boss and the chief antagonist in Dragon Quest IX. He is a Celestrian and was formerly Aquila's mentor and the guardian of Wormwood Creek. He was captured and imprisoned for centuries, giving him a hatred of all mortal life. Synopsis Corvus was originally the Celestrian guardian of Wormwood Creek. While protecting it, he was injured by the Gittish Empire and was able to be visibly seen by the mortals living there. He develops a relationship with Serena, a villager, while he is healing. When the Gittish Empire returns to attack the town, Corvus attempts to go and meet them in battle. However, Serena, fearing for Corvus' health, convinces him to go and hide in a cave while her father attempts to thwart the empire. Once in the cave, Corvus decides that he must go and attempt to protect the village, even if it kills him. Serena offers him a special medicine which she claims will help heal him, but instead slips him a sleeping potion, hoping that it will keep him asleep until the danger has passed. Corvus drinks it and becomes incapacitated just as the Imperial troops enter the cave. Serena's father betrays him and Serena by allowing the Gittish Empire to take Corvus in order to maintain Wormwood's safety. When Corvus briefly gains conciousness he hears Gittish soldiers thanking the old man for complying, and believes Serena gave him the sleeping drought to capture him. Serena and her father are murdered, with Corvus powerless to stop the Empire's men. He is then taken captive by the Empire. Corvus is taken to Oubliette, the prison deep beneath Gittingham Palace. There, he is completely forgotten by his peers. He develops a deep resentment against humans, including Serena, whom he believes betrayed him. While imprisoned, Corvus's evil power grows until he becomes powerful enough to strike the Realm of the Almighty and greatly injure its king, Zenus, and forcing him into seclusion. He also revives Barbarus, the evil dragon killed by Greygnarl some 300 years earlier. Although he has become ultra-powerful, he remains in prison in the Gittish Empire, allowing the empire to pursue his goal of destroying humans and Celestrians alike. When finally confronted by the hero, Corvus attacks the hero's party, realizing that the hero is unable to attack him due to his superior rank as a Celestrian. He then ascends with Barbarus to the Realm of the Almighty, corrupting it into the Realm of the Mighty. Aided by the ghost of Serena, the hero ascends to the Realm of the Mighty, defeating Corvus by becoming mortal and battling him. Corvus is surprised by the hero's newly found mortality, and seals himself in a chrysalis of dark energy. The Hero confronts Corvus, but Corvus sends Barbarus to attack the hero in his stead. After Barbarus' defeat, Corvus, having reached a fully demonic form (similar to Psaro's Secret of Evolution transformation) again battles the hero and loses. After being defeated, he prepares an attack powerful enough to destory everything. However, he is stopped at the last moment by Serena, who appears in front of him and explains to him what really happened, including how she had always been searching for him even after her death. Moved by Serena's words, Corvus realizes that he had been wrong the entire time and reverts to his Celestrian form. He then apologizes to Serena for thinking that she had betrayed him and thanks the hero for stopping him, acknowledging the hero as Aquila's student. Afterwards, he and Serena ascend into the sky and turn into stars along with the other Celestrians. It's worth noting that he is arguably the most powerful villain in the Dragon Quest series as he likely would have been able to bring an end to everything, had the Hero and Serena not stopped him. As game boss Strategy= Warriors, Gladiators, or anyone else with high attack parameters can use all the attack and tension boosting they can get. If they can also equip a Falcon Blade, that really helps a lot. A Sage or a Priest must be on the lookout for injured members to cast Midheal on them. Multiheal is also useful for when he attacks the whole party. The fallen angel is also weak to fire and light, so it's also recommended that Mages use Kafrizzle on him and Armamentalists use Fire or Life Fource on the direct attackers. If the player can spare a turn, Twocus Pocus on Priests or Mages could also be helpful. Minstrels are not that recommended unless they are the strongest attackers. Half-Celestrian Form First battle When you first fight him in the depths of Gittingham Palace, you are attacked alone (your party members disappear). You cannot attack, defend or use any skills, spells, or items. Due to you being a Celestrian, the laws do not allow you to attack your superior. You will automatically die after his first attack, no matter how high your HP is. The end of the battle followed by a cutscene, and after that, the hero is revived. |-| Second battle= This time, you attack with your party. He won't use Disruptive Wave very often, but getting to full tension may be hard, since it takes 2-4 turns, and also may not reach 100 right away. The best possible weapons should be used, like Erdrick's Sword and the Falcon/Uber Falcon Blade. He is weak to light and fire, so Kafrizz and Life Fource are recommended. If possible, have your Priest/Sage heal with Multiheal and Moreheal. He can use Kaswoosh, and a Lightning attack that hits all party members. He can also Psyche Up, which can make these AoEs very dangerous. His physical attack is not very strong but he has a more powerful version in which he drops from the sky. He can also waste an attack on laughter, and all in all this is not a hard fight, as long as you are cautious when he begins psyching up. Attributes Resistance |-| Demonic Form= This time he has 4800HP, so the battle will be longer than before. Your party should ideally be low- to mid-forties in levels. The best weapons to use are Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades (though during the first time fighting him you will probably only have one), and any other powerful weapons you have. Corvus has several breath attacks; Chilly Breath, Dark Breath and Burning Breath (which inflicts paralysis). He can also use Kafrizz, Sky Drop and Eye Gleam, the last of which puts a character to sleep. He can use a physical attack, a variant that guarantees a critical hit, and a Combo Attack that deals four random hits, and can also use Disruptive Wave. When he is getting low on HP, he can use Meditation to restore 500HP, Psyche Up, and Magic Burst, his strongest attacks. Immediately following that, he has a skill that will restore his MP. Your sword-wielders should use Falcon Slash with their strongest swords; Corvus is weak to Light so Life Fource will boost your damage if it is available. A mage can help boost your damage output by casting Oomph on your attackers, and you should have a Priest or Sage with Multiheal to deal with his multi-targeting attacks. Attributes Resistance Spells and Abilities *Regular attack *Critical Attack *Combo attack *Malevolent Darkness (Breath) *Chilly Breath *Burning Breath *Lullab-Eye *Meditation *Magic Burst *Recover MP prayer *Kafrizz *Lightning Storm *Disruptive Wave *Blue Bolt Drop Gallery Corvus scrnshot 1.PNG|Corvus introducing himself Corvus scrnshot 3.PNG|Corvus on his throne Corvus scrnshot 4.PNG|Corvus in the devilish cocoon Corvus scrnshot 8.PNG|Corvus' Devilish form Corvus + Serena scrnshot 1.PNG|Background: Serena's death Silhouette: Serena explaining to Corvus what really happened. Corvus + Serena scrnshot 2.PNG|Corvus and Serena after Corvus reverts to his Celestrian form. corvusfinal.jpg|Corvus in Dragon Quest MBV Trivia * "Corvus" is the name of a crow-shaped constellation. * At the start of the game, the player cannot name the hero Corvus. * Corvus could be a recreatioin to Lucifer (Devil or Satan), God's archenemy from the Holy Bible. The game's overall theme of Heaven, Fallen Angels and Demons also heavily supports this theory. ** According to Christianity, Lucifer was once God's most trusted Angel before he rebelled. This fits with Corvus realizing how tainted humans are and wished to rid the world of them. Lucifer was in love with God, and praised him above all others. God said to him that he should love his flock, but Lucifer did not listen and was cast down to Hell. This is somewhat of a parallel to Corvus' relationship with Serena. He seemed to show some form of affection towards her, but during the story he believed she betrayed him, and thus his hatred of humanity was born. ** Lucifer, which is a portmanteau of the Latin words lux, "light", and'' ferre'', "to bear, bring", means Light Bringer. This reflects how Corvus was once a Celestrian, turned to the dark side, and took the name of Corvus, which means "raven". Ravens are a dark colored bird, and are associated with bringing good luck, as well as being messengers of God in Greco-Roman antiquity. However, they are also considered to be symbols of ill omen. ** Additionally, Corvus' spanish name of "Luzbel" shares elements with the name "Beelzebub", the Lord of the Flies who is said to be the right hand of Lucifer, or another name of Lucifer himself. de:Corvus Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Celestrian Category:Villains